


Taming The Devil

by thorkified



Series: Cabin Fever Verse [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Acting, BDSM, M/M, Porn, non-con play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 07:09:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11308308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorkified/pseuds/thorkified





	Taming The Devil

* * *

Apparently, Sam had chosen one of Lucifer’s more specific kind of movies, the kind   
Dean had hinted about before, but he was far from thrown off. He was usually the   
bottom one, sure, but this was fascinating him. Lucifer was not an obedient bottom,   
but given the context of the movie it was probably only natural. His jaw almost dropped   
when the man in the video, one that looked very similar to Michael, even   
though it was not him, grabbed Lucifer by the hair and yanked his head up.

“Fuck _me_ ,” Sam hissed when he studied Lucifer’s face in the scene. He even went so   
far as rewinding it and watch it again, but it didn’t get better. If Sam hadn’t been   
into men already, he surely would be after looking at the blond like that. The glaring spite   
in his eyes, the way his mouth was partially opened at being manhandled like this… it was _amazing_.


End file.
